


What makes an Au Ra purr

by therifairy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, My wol is just... so soft for Haurche she loves him, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therifairy/pseuds/therifairy
Summary: In which Haurchefant discovers some new info about his Au Ri lover
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	What makes an Au Ra purr

She’s practically purring as Haurchefant scratches gently at the base of her horns, tail flicking lazily as she leans into his touch. Therith had told him earlier that day about how Au Ra rubbed their horns together as a sign of affection and by Azeyma, did she wished she had told him sooner. It had been too long since she let someone touch her horns and she was melting into it. Nothing made her feel more at ease than this. 

“I can’t even begin to describe to you how wonderful this feels.” She sighs contentedly. 

He laughs in response, hands smoothing down the scales on her necks before he cups her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“If the way you’re rumbling is any indication, I believe I can tell.” He smiles lovingly at her. 

She smiles back at him, full to bursting with love for him. Leaning forward, Therith kisses Haurchefant before gently pushing him back into the mountain of pillows they kept in their bed and climbs into his lap, laying her head against his chest as she listens to his heartbeat. It’s slow and steady against her right horn and she closes her eyes, hand fisting in his tunic. Oh, what she wouldn’t give to lay like this with him forever. To shirk her duties as the Warrior of Light, ignore all that was expected of her. Even if impossible, it was something she thought about often. 

As if sensing her thoughts, Haurchefant strokes her hair, fingers twining with crimson locks. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, she relishes the feel of his hands in her hair, rumbling softly once more as he pets her. They lay together, basking in each other’s warmth, as Therith’s purrs gently lull them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again I am so very soft for Haurchefant  
> I felt the need to write some therifant fluff after the angst I posted the other day and so this was born asfghjk  
> I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
